


Obdurate

by ChickenFrappe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crew as Family, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sugar Daddy, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Hooking up with people who do not care about your happiness is risky...Sometimes they actually care.





	1. It’s ok to be gay

“Women are overrated,” Mark seen it coming from a mile away, the older chef was the crowned king of complaining and he wasn’t keen on handing his throne over. “I’m tired of being judged by my height and kept for my dick size and explosive stamina.”

“You’ve been kept?” Mark quips, and it’s so snarky.”Someone actually wanted to put up with you?”

“They tried to keep me. I don’t do relationships,” Doyoung isn’t exactly happy about his loneliness , yet he kept it in his best interest.

The pussy was growing arid and unfair and almost boring.

“The grass is always greener,” Mark suggests.

“You faggot, I’m not sleeping with you.” Doyoung is almost getting rowdy and a few of the passengers heard him. But they were in America so he didn’t have much to worry about. Being selectively Korean at the right times helped him keep his head.

“I wouldn’t fuck you if you paid me to.”

“I wouldn’t let you let me pay you, I raised you better than that, Mark Lee,” Doyoung snaps and he points his finger in the others chest.”You are a hoe?” It came out as a question but mark still glares at him and slaps his arm, hard.

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

“You sure it’s me? Rough weekend?” Doyoung challenges. It’s clear he’s trying to hide back the smile that’s oh, so close to spreading across his lips.

“I hate you.” Mark gives up and flashes that smile anyways.” He turns away and takes a quick glance at all the passengers outside on the large front deck. They’re leaning over, dangerously close to falling over and he fears for one of the children on board.

He’s preparing the sushi and skillfully cutting the salmon when Mark interrupts him. He almost fucks up a perfect cut.Doyoung is very serious about his cooking.

“I will sell your human remains to these people,” He threatens.” And that’s not much food to go around.”

“Shut up. Look straight ahead. Red head with black glasses.”

“Girl or guy, there’s a few.” Doyoung deadplans.

“A bit tall, right near the third window.”

“Everyone to you looks a bit tall,” his snarky remark doesn’t last long because he finds himself staring at the boy. He’s oddly satisfying to look at. Clear lenseglasses and a denim light blue jean jacket just hanging off his left shoulder. A signature red snake adorns the back of it, along with the baggy, but stylish jeans.

“I’m not gay.”

“There’s such a thing as Bi. Life’s to short to have a preference.” Mark sautéing some vegetables while simultaneously cleaning the grill to keep it neat

“You prefer men,” He points out.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t try a woman. Besides I like grown women, not little girls that act grown.”

“You’re into Milfs?”

“Their mouth doesn’t feel like those earth worms from the Hobbit.” There’s a concentrated silence that falls on them. Mark can respect that Doyoung is a kitchen perfectionist.

“Do they still think you’re Japanese?” He doesn’t stop himself from asking whileDoyoung rolls a sushi perfectly.

“Do they still think you’re from Korea? Or are they still trying to figure out how you just know English slang and have no accent?”

“I will burn you.”

“That sounds oddly sexual. Gonorrhea?” Mark is rolling his eyes hard enough to hurt. He unpacks a fresh fish and sets it aside for Doyoung while he covers the vegetables to cook.

“First wave,” Mark warns.

They’re always the first place everyone flocks too, the majority is anyone who ‘looks’ Asian. 

Redhead is waitingnear the front. He’s one of the three people looking for sushi while the rest are interested in the Teppanyaki and fried food from Mark. It’s a system, they switch everyday, but Doyoung prefers to handle the seafood first. The first day is always the most rowdy day. Mark has always been good with big crowds of people.

Redhead starts a conversation in Japanese and Doyoung is almost sweating while he rolls the sushi.

“Looks good,”His voice is thick and deeper than he was expecting.

“I’ve been doing this since I was a kid,” He offers a fake friendly smile.

“Really? Grew up in japan or were you just an adventurous child,” He stuns Doyoung for a second but he composes himself.

“I went there once when I was ten. Learned from a cranky old man and brought it here for you to enjoy,” It’s tight the way he says it, almost bothered, but never the less friendly. It isn’t until Redhead shifts from Japanese to Korean in a second.

“I think that’s really cool.”

“So you do speak Korean.” He replies bitterly.” Ever visit Korea or were you just an adventurous child,” He challenges. he’s done rolling the fifth sushi and cutting them perfectly but he wants an answer. A little two sided antagonism.

“Adventurous. What gave you away was the slight pronunciation in your accent. So are you acting Japanese or did they assume you were?”

“They asked, I answered. They chose to mute what I said. Upside is it pays more to serve sushi than kimchi fried rice.” He designs the sauces in intricate swirls and patterns over the sushi. He sets the plate on top of the counter with a dismissive attitude.

“Don’t be let down that a Japanese person didn’t fall for your Japanese facade. I think it’s cute. You’re cute.”

“Flattery doesn’t get you very far with me.”

“Nakamoto Yuta. Got a name?”

“I do.” He’s cleaning off his already clean workspace.

“Please do share.”

“Does the burning sting of rejection not fly past you often.”

“I’m patient and persistent. I don’t mind. You’ll come around.”

“I’m not gay.” Doyoung deadplans. It’s instant and he’s almost afraid of being it.

“Aren’t Koreans of the same gender very fond of touching each other like lovers?” He pouts his lips like he’s thinking, red and plump for the taking.

“Do I sense racism?”

“Just an observation,” Before Doyoung can respond he’s taking his plate and leaving with no more than the sway of his hips.

It isn’t forced, it’s natural attraction that draws his eyes towards the slim waist of the redhead. He regrets watching him leave because Mark is always watching him, no matter how busy he is flipping spatulas and making artwork of food.

*

“He sounds fun. You’re not used to someone as snarky as you.” Mark comments. It isn’t until he’s changing into his uniform that he realizes,Mark is right.

This Nakamoto Yuta is killing him at his own game. A flirtatious game that he doesn’t think he wants to be apart of.

“Give it a shot. I’ll leave himalone on purpose so you can fuck him.”

“Bitch please,” Doyoung mushes the back of his head playfully.

“If I talk to him for three minutes you’ll lose your game. I’m a natural flirt. Remember the grass is always greener,” He teases. Mark is behind the sushi side and he’s a bit more slow with the cutting compared to Doyoung. It gives the older some anxiety watching him cut the crab and pack it onto rice and seaweed paper.

He’s behind the grill tonight to serve his own exquisite meals and it’s crowded as usual, but instead of the redhead being behind the sushi bar,he’s watching him cook.

He’s feeling pressured and judged, but he doesn’t let it get to him. He’s just watching,not ordering and hanging around him in awe with the other passengers.

His look almost holds an impressed expression. It slowly fades into lust, watching Doyoung’s hands move on their own accord in practiced and perfected motions.

The crowd dies down to a lovely old couple as the night carries on. They’re drinking and leaning on each other. He was letting the grill cool down before he begins cleaning it and he feels eyes on his back.

It’s Nakamoto Yuta, again. 

In a pressed suit, red hair slicked back and showing black roots, but it’s classy, it’s sexy and it’s turning Doyoung on.

“Nice show,” Doyoung is ready to see this redhead break. He’s walking across the whole area of the bar, gathering the spatulas and spoons to be cleaned in three sink. He leans over and sets his hands on top of the counter.

“I host a few shows.” Yuta hums at the statement, tongue flicking out over his lips.

“Those shows aren’t for you,” Doyoung sees his smile falter and he’s smirking.

“Who are they for?” Now for the killing blow.

“Depends on how I’m feeling.” Yuta is furrowing his eyesbrows and it’s a clear sign of frustration. He’s used to playing the game and not getting played.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, yourself?”There’s a small growl under his breath and Doyoung is living for his irritation.

“I’m horny.” He tries. The chef reels back at such bold words, but gains his composure again.

“I’m here to cook and pay my bills.”

“You can cook for me and not have to worry about your bills.”

“What are you? A sugar daddy?”

“I could become one. I don’t like waiting on what I want. You have two options, come to room 367 with a whipped cream and some sushi, or you can sit here with your little solider saluting all night.”

“Weird food combination, childhood trauma?”

“I like my dessert after my dinner.” Yuta leans as close as the counter allows him to. The expensive sent of his cologne sends goose bumps down Doyoung’s arm.

“I’m not sweet enough to be dessert.” He keeps his barriers up and the ball in his court, but he’s fumbling.

Nakamoto Yuta is just a better player than him.

“That’s why you’re my meal.” 

He’s blushing wildly and he can’t think of an evasive comeback. He doesn’t have the mental capacity.

He doesn’t want to lose redhead but he wants to win so badly.

“I don’t do one night stands.” He tries.

“Then keep coming back, bunny.”

Nakamoto Yuta hits home and Doyoung looks completely rocked. He looks down and distracts himself with cleaning the expensive spoons on the other side of his small patch.

“I’ll be waiting for you. Don’t forget my sushi.”Doyoung hears the confident footsteps fading away with his own pride yelling in his ears.

It stings, the sting of being bested. But fuck, it’s so good.

*

It wasn’t until Doyoung was faced with the white door of room 367, that negative thoughts began pondering his mom

What would his mom do if she found out he’s with men?

Would his brother think less of him?

Would his cousin want to paint his nails?

And then it hits him like a bus, it dawn on him gracefully that he can’t live for other people.

No matter what, Doyoung was a grown man. If his mother didn’t approve of what he did as a grown man, then that’s a one sided battle.

He and his brother never agreed on anything. It wouldn’t be anything new, just like when they had to choose a color to paint their shared room at the time. It was a tiny fist brawl in the store over light blue and navy blue, which his father broke up and decided on an even blue color that was between light and dark. 

It’s eating him up how nervous he is to just knock on the door. Nervous for something he doesn’t know that he wants. He thinks he wants it.

Never know until you try.

After a good 20 minutes of pacing, he’s knocking on the door with a container of sushi and a can of whipped cream.

“Took you long enough, I heard you outside the door,” the redhead looks him up and down with those delicious eyes and makes him shrink back in the doorway.

“Make yourself at home.”

“This is my home.” Doyoung answers dryly. Yuta chuckles and it send a shiver up his spine. He does make himself at home by sitting on the bed and placing the goodies behind him.

Yuta pours himself a glass of Chardonnay and turns to barely take a sip from the narrow glass.”Strip.”

“I’m not taking it up the ass.”

“Your perception of gay sex is clouded with negativity and fear.” He throws back half the glass and sets it back on the dresser.” You’re a homophobe and you don’t even realize you came to my room for release.” Doyoung crosses his arms.

Defiance.

“I’m not a bottom.” He says sternly and stubbornly 

“You don’t know what you are.” Yuta strides over to him, pulling his blazer off his shoulders and setting it carelessly on the bed next to Doyoung.” All you know is you don’t want to be put in such a low position.” His words are smooth and delicate . He’s leaning forward,bracing his hands on Doyoung’s thighs as he leans near his ear, cool breath striking arousal in Doyoung’s core.”You don’t know how much power you have as a bottom.

He has to stay stubborn. No matter what, he can’t lose.

“With my ass up, I have no power.”

“You call the shots, if you don’t like it, we stop. If you can’t take it, we stop. If you’re too tight to be fucked, well take our time.” It’s logical in a sense. Nothing happens until he gives the ok. He looks down to the jingle if metal and sees his own pants being unbuckled. 

“Didn’t expect you to go down.”

Yuta taps his semi hard cock against his chin, bright eyes looking up at Doyoung with that same winning smirk.

“Everything you think you know, throw it away. I’ll teach you.” It’s sultry and turns Doyoung on more. He’s hissing as Yuta sinks down on his cock, mouth warm and wet, cheeks tight around his shaft and pulling him in deeper.

His eyes are rolling back. He wants to keep his hips still but it’s too much. It’s starts off with subtle thrusts. He grows brave when Yuta grips his waist and urges him to fuck his mouth.

He feels the slimy drool soaking into his pants. Yutas mouth is filled with cock, hands working up and down his length with each push and pull. 

“I’m coming.” The words surface up in a broken whimper.

Yuta is worked up. He’s pushing Doyoung back and peppering sweet kisses down his neck.

Yuta pulls away before anything escalates, before things get hotter than it already was. He’s running a finger through his hair, pushing the strands back as he hovers over Doyoung.

Doyoung didn’t prepare for the slow antagonizing asshole that Yuta would be. He’s shaking the can of whipped cream and neatly placing it in small lines over his body.

There’s a lot over his thighs, keeping him from closing his legs unless he wants to be sticky and teased more. His skillful tongue is picking up the white sugary cream, licking down the length of his neck and skipping over his nipples.

Fucking tease.

He moves to taste the line on his stomach, licking back up to his chest. He meets wide,brown eyes. Predatory in their own right. He had Doyoung spread out for him perfectly. He has him just how he wanted him.

He’s arching his back when that tongue swirls around his nipple and sucks gently on the sensitive nub. He’s getting more worked up as he goes to the other one, giving his clean nipple enough attention with his slim fingers.

It’s too much now, he wants to close his thighs, to squeeze them together and find some friction against his cock.

Yuta keeps his grip on his knee,looking up at him with those same teasing eyes that drives him crazy.

“Enjoying yourself?” He muses. Doyoung glares up at him,keeping himself from bucking his hips up. That’s too desperate, too needy.”If you want something, ask for it.”

Doyoung looks away,squirming under his calm and collected gaze. There’s a few pink marks from where he’s given too much attention too, but it’s nothing that won’t be too visible in his chef attire.

“Hurry up.” Yuta shakes his head at his defiance.

“Relax.” Gentle fingers run up his sides and give a satisfying ticklish feeling that makes his shiver on contact.His hands are warm and inviting, big and detailed with veins running under his skin.” Tell me exactly what you want and I’ll give it to you, Bunny.”

“Go...go lower.” He’s blushing now, embarrassed by how he can’t control his own voice.

Yuta takes it, he understands Doyoung is stubborn and used to power, used to pleasuring and not being pleasured.

It isn’t long before he’s kissing his knee, gently dragging his tongue up his thigh and collecting the whip cream while doing so.

“Keep them open for me, baby.”

It’s unbearable. He wants to close his thighs around his head and keep him there,feel the heat of his tongue against his cock again.

He barely touches the whip cream on top of his dick, it’s a kitten lick, barely breaking the topping to his skin.

He’s back at his other thigh, cleaning him off with a deep moan smoothly leaving his lips. It sends a shiver up his spine and only makes his dick get harder.

The whip cream is losing its structure and melting a little, falling apart on his dick and sliding down the length.

Doyoung moans as it slowly slides down his warm skin. Yuta only watches with amusement, watches the chef lose his head and the little patience he has left.

His hands hook under his knees and push them up against his chest, successfully folding him in half. Yuta smirks and tests his flexibility a little more by pushing a little harder, until his hips are fully off the bed and his knees and almost touching his forehead.

He doesn’t hear the can shake,but feels the coolness of the whipped cream against his ass. He’s whimpering, Yuta looks like the devil. He’s testing him, drawing him in until his brain feels like jelly.

He’s withering and squirming, unfamilar but pleasurable as Yuta eats him out. He feels anxiety spike in his core each time his tongue threatens to breach his hole.

“Stop teasing me...” Doyoung growls. His ass is wet and sticky. Yuta licks the whipped cream from his upper lip and licks his way up Doyoung’s dick to settle fully between his legs.

It’s quick and pleasurable from how fast he did it. He didn’t even get all the whipped cream and it rubs against his clean dress shirt. He’s playing with Doyoung, messing with his senses and opening him up to being helpless and submissive.

He stares up at Yuta who only stares back with a rude smirk.

“Do you want it?”

“Want what?” Doyoung seems to get redder and redder with each time Yuta talks to him.

“For me to teach you.”

*

Doyoung wakes up when they stop at the first island, Barbados. He sits up and begins to internally panic when he notices that this isn’t his room and he’s not the only one in this bed. 

“Fuck.” His shift doesn’t start until later tonight, but still. He’s getting up and finding his clothes spread out along the floor.He only pulled on his shirt, before a sleepy voice makes him almost jump out of his skin.

“Leaving already?” He looks a little hurt, but nonetheless smug.

“Yeah. I’m um... I have to go.”

“Stay.”

“Go back to sleep.” Doyoung is pulling up his pants and buttoning them before zipping them up.

Yuta stuns him once again by getting up from the bed, fully nude. The windows were open but they were on the top floor facing the ocean. There’s no one to peek, no one to judge.

Yuta curls his fingers into the crotch of Doyoung’s jeans and pulls him close. 

“Ah..,” once his face is pressed against Yuta’s neck he moans.

“You better text me.” His voice is low and becomes more seductive as he presses a kisses against his shoulder.”Come back up tonight, no sex.” He promises.”We can eat and watch some movies.”

“I have a job, Yuta.” Doyoung curses and the redhead narrows his eyes. He’s met with his own drivers license in Yuta’s hands. He pats his pockets for his wallet and also sees it in the redheads grasp.

“Well I want you, Doyoung.”


	2. Coming for you

“You seem stressed.” Yuta is there again. He’s sitting at one of the stools in front of the counter. It’s three am, and as promised by the cruise ship, anyone can get food at any time they please.

Doyoung isn’t complaining, this job pays well, he gets to travel every day for free. But today was particularly bad.

“Go away.” Doyoung is snapping at him in a distant tone. He’s cleaning an already clean plate, fragile fine China that he refuses to put in the dishwasher. It’s just a plate, but it’s an expensive plate.

Yuta pouts at him, hedoesn’t move at all.He doesn’t talk, he doesn’t bother him. He’s sitting there at three am, watching Doyoung be distant and miserable. His eyes haunt Doyoung and every time he looks up at the redhead, it’s with an annoyed glare that he puts up. A barrier, a gate to keep Yutaout.

“Don’t hide from me.”

“Leave me alone, Yuta, You don’t know me. Just go back to your room.” He points in the direction that leads to the end, towards the hallway that leads out of the area 

“No.” He refuses calmly.” Let me in.”

Doyoung chuckles to himself, “You’ve been in enough. I don’t need your help, I don’t need you.” It’s spat out and Yuta reels back for a moment. It hurts and maybe Doyoung is right.

They fucked over physical attraction. They aren’t lovers, they don’t know each other. But he can see it in Doyoung’s eyes, hear it in his voice that he’s hurt. He shouldn’t care but Yuta is still human.

He panics when Yuta gets up and comes over the counter to Doyoung’s side.”You can’t be back here.” He argues. There are only a few people down at this time, but Yuta isn’t keen on leaving him alone. His arms wrap around him in a comforting hold. Doyoung pulls away but Yuta chases him. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Just because we _fucked_, doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart.”

“It’s none of your business.” He turns away and Yuta continues his affectionate assault. It takes a few minutes of slow rocking and gently touches for Doyoung to finally crack.

“I hate this fucking ship.” He spits, it’s full of lethal venom.” I’m tired of waking up and just... Being discriminated against. I’m Asian and my English isn’t the fucking best but fuck.” There’s a small pause for him to sniffle. Yuta rests his cheek against his back and does what he does best.

Hugging.

“It’s the staff and, and the fucking passengers. They call me these- names, It didn’t bother me at first. After a while, they start to break me. Even the captain doesn’t even recognize that I’m not Japanese.” He reaches over for one of the paper towels to cover his face. There are thick tears running down his face, but his voice doesn’t wobble.

“He didn’t even listen when I told him I’m Korean. He says I’m a stupid Asian but he flirts with me.” He laughs painfully. “I’m shoved, I’m hit and verbally abused by everyone here. All I have is Mark to keep me from jumping off this fucking boat.” Yuta turns him around to look at his tear-stained face. He takes the paper towel and gently dabs at his eyes and under his nose to clean him up a bit. He’s an emotional mess.

“Can we just fuck.” It’s a question, but he’s demanding it. Doyoung is uncomfortable, he’s vulnerable. No one was supposed to get this close, to see him break down and actually cry. 

“Nuh-uh. You need to be cuddled and fed until you feel better.” Yuta shakes his head.

“I can’t leave.”Doyoung gently blows his nose. He watches as yuta sits down on the floor against the marble wall of their little area. He pulls out his phone and sets it up on a scale so Doyoung can see and relax. He pulls the chef to the floor and lets him pick a show to watch on Netflix. While he’s sitting with his legs crossed, Yuta is taking some of the sushi he prepared for hungry late-night guests and a few options of sauces.

“Open.” Yuta presses a Nigiri against his lips with a bit of wasabi on the end. Doyoung opens his mouth and allows Yuta to baby him while he watches a shitty drama.

It’s supposed to be funny but instead, he watches it with still tears eyes and a mouth full of sushi.

5 and a half episodes later, Doyoung’s shift is over and he’s passed out against Yuta, who’s still very much into the Kdrama.

He really wants to know if he’ll ever love her and open up.

“Woah.” It’s Mark, he’s coming behind the bar with his head tilted a little.

“He had a rough night,” Yuta says in Korean. Mark nods and ties his apron in a bow. He’s turning on the grill and giving the two a skeptical look.

“I hope you two didn’t _fuck_ in _here_.”

“No! God no.” Yuta giggles. He’s standing up and manages to hook his arms under Doyoung’s legs and back. He hoists him up, carrying him like a bride while he walks around Mark to go out of the bar.”Have a nice day.” He smiles politely and leaves the chef to his morning shift.

Doyoung wakes up while they're in the elevator and it’s a little frightening at first.”What are you doing ?”

“Taking you to bed. You seem tired.”

“My room is downstairs.” He says flatly. Yuta doesn’t put him down as he wants and carried him from the elevator, all the way down the fall to his large room.

He sets the chef down in the bed and takes off his shoes.

“I want you to come up here for now on when you sleep.”

“I can’t, I have things downstairs to prepare and I-“

“Doyoung.” Yuta stops him.

“I have enough money to buy this ship and make the captain snort cocaine off my dick,” Yuta says. Doyoung thought he said it to make him feel better, but he’s serious. His face is still and hard. It scared Doyoung a little.

“I could honestly run every member out of here that messes with you, but that wouldn’t be good for business.” He states.”I could probably get someone to take me and you on a private cruise, no fuck ups, no assholes. Just me and you.

“What exactly do you do?”

“I’m an entrepreneur. I’m a model, I’m a fashion designer. I’m successful because I invest. I used to be a bartender, and I bought the bar that used to treat me like shit.”

“Wow.” Doyoung nods gently. A successful entrepreneur.

“You know what makes me the most money, more money than any wildly overpriced article of clothing?” When Doyoung shakes his head, he takes his finger and taps his teeth.

Understandable.

“I put on fake braces for a small little fashion statement and almost became a multi-trillionaire by walking down a red carpet.”

“So people pay you... to exist?”

“My time costs money.” He’s not boasting. It’s humble the way he’s says it, informational at best.” But I’m on vacation.” It hits Doyoung about Yuta’s offers. He’s rich, and he didn’t once use his money to fuck Doyoung. It was charm and eloquence.

“Yuta, I barely know you.”

“Get to know me.” He’s smiling and Doyoung is suddenly blushing. He’s trying to fight it back but it’s already there.”I don’t bite.”

“I could just use you for your money.”

“I wouldn’t mind. My closet is getting full anyway.” Doyoung’s jaw drops. Yuta sits down at the foot of the bed and opens up a laptop.

*

It’s 8:35 when Doyoung wakes up. His body has its own alarm that shook him awake for work.

“Fuck.” He throws the thick blanket off of him. He looking for his shoes when a stubborn arm comes around his waist and pulls a body closer to his back.

“Stay.” He feels the pout of his lips on his back.

“I have work.”

“I don’t want you working in such a place where you get emotionally, physically and racially abused and discriminated.”

“Yuta I met you _two_ nights ago, there’s no way my ass is that good for you to want me this badly.”

“You ever think I like you as a person.” Yuta doesn’t snap or bite. He’s relatively calm.

“We haven’t talked long enough for that.” He’s trying to get up again, and Yuta refuses to remove his hands.

“Sometimes the smallest of words can draw people in.” 

“Yuta I have to work. I still like cooking.” Yuta pouts but lets him go reluctantly.

“Will you come back?” He looks soft when he says it. Like he isn’t one of the most powerful men in the world. Like he couldn’t take nothing and change it to something in the blink of an eye.

“Yeah, at least by 6 in the morning.” He reassures him.

“Don’t go.” This is his job they were talking about, and Doyoung was serious about his work. He spend six months out of the year on this ship. He had to perfect his food just to keep his job.

“Yuta please...” he’s pouting now, looking up at him with those wide, desperate eyes.

“Stay bunny.”

“I...I can’t just leave Mark down there all alone, and it’s my shift I have to go .” Yuta gives him a knowing look. He’s getting up to pull his back to his chest.

“Yuta.” He wiggles out his grip, annoyed and confused.” I... I can’t do this. My mom she’s...” He pauses as every negative outcome of this flashes behind his eyes.”my dad would fucking murder me and leave my body in a river.” His chest fills with regret and and _awkward_ heaviness in the air.

“And here I thought you were a grown man that made decisions for himself.” Yuta is still calm. He’s sitting down on the bed and almost looks at him with pity.” Clearly you’re not.”

“Excuse me?” Doyoung narrows his eyes.” I’m not _gay_ Yuta. I can’t...”

“Sexuality has always been used to control people. It’s used to instill fear in anyone who goes against what’s normal. Face it Doyoung, you’re a pussy.” Hes so calm, and that’s what makes Doyoung want to punch him in the face. He’s looking at him like he said this _pathetic_ child.

“Fuck you.” He snaps. It’s vicious and filled with venom, but it doesn’t poison yuta. His lips curl into a smile.

“You aren’t gay, yet you’re still here. Interesting.” Doyoung turns on his heels, and leaves the room without another word, slamming Yuta’s door shut for good measure.

Yes, he wanted to slap Yuta, but he also ached to kiss him.

“Where were you?” Mark asks in a dramatic voice.” I thought that guy was a secret stalker or something.”

“He is.” Doyoung bites. He’s putting on his apron and giving his hands a good wash before prepping for the night.

“You look pissed.” Mark points out. Doyoung is cutting a chunk of salmon, the knife hitting the cutting board a little too hard.

“Shut up.” There’s lobster boiling in a pot that Mark prepared. He doesn’t miss how Mark shakes his head and lets a sigh fill the air.

“You’ll never be happy if you don’t open up.”he says , and it’s the last thing Doyoung wants to hear 

“Mark, please stop, I would love it if you stopped.” 

*

It isn’t a particularly busy night. It’s packed but not as populated as it normally is. Most people seem to be more interested in the other buffets with deep fried food and burgers.

It’s three am and he’s standing there rolling extra sushiin case a hungry passenger comes or he decides to go on another lunch break. He feels his throat tighten with emotion. It’s spontaneous and it completely throws him off guard.

He loves to impress everyone except himself. He’s afraid of enjoying himself in anyway that his parents wouldn’t. He’s afraid of standing out, of his parents disowning him, of his brother avoiding him more than normal.

Before he can take control of his own legs he’s jumping over the counter and jogging through the exit. He doesn’t take the elevator because he needs to run, to feel the fatigue and pump of his legs while his head and heart races with anticipation and heat and feeling. It’s hurt but he doesn’t stop. He’s pushing through the door that leads to Yuta’s floor; running down the soft carpeted hallway and throwing his apron down once at his door.

He opens it with determination and is faced with yuta smoothing on a face mask in the mirror, with his red hair tied up in a ponytail.

“Changed your mind?” He doesn’t have time for his snarky ass comments. He grabs thethe hood of his oversized hoodie and yanks him up from the desk chair with a lot of power. Yuta tried to establish control but he’s shoved against the desk.

He loves it.

“Fuck.” The face mask is ripped off his face and thrown to thefloor with no care. His hands find his thighs, hooking under them and setting him on the desk. He lets the redhead grind against his thigh, but only close enough to tease his quickly hardening erection.” Doyoung.”

He raises his arms for Doyoung to take off his hoodie. There’s piles of clothes hitting the floor as they make their way to the bed blindly. Hot skin slides together with need and want.

He finds the lube in the same place it was left a few days ago, in the nightstand. He pours a generous amount over his fingers with no words that say he’s topping tonight. Yuta shrinks under his sure gaze. He doesn’t stop himself from asking;

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Yuta says, eyes lidded with lust as he looks up at him. Doyoung doesn’t answer.

He’s sure. He’s _confident_. He nudges his legs apart and presses two fingers into the tight heat.. yuta squirm and Doyoung is smirking at his reaction.

“Feels good?” Yuta nods, but it’s not enough, he wants to hear him. He’s surging his fingers forward with ambition. Yuta arches his back, quiet moans slipping from his lips. The redhead bucks his hips up to chase the pleasure and run away from it.

“Oh god,”He works them deep in him and milks his prostate, presses into it and teases him by missing it on purpose. Yutas body drives him mad. It’s something he wants to cherish and touch , hold for himself and bite anyone who tries to take it away from him.

His cock is hard in his other hand, stroking himself to full hardness while yuta struggles to push down on his fingers.

“Fuck me, Doyoung.” He says. There’s a tear building up in his eye, threatening to fall down his cheek. He trails his eyes down the redheads body, stopping at his cock that’s hard against his stomach and leaving a mess of precum. His fingers work harder to draws squeal from yuta.It’s one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.

He presses his lips in a thin line and tries to twist away from the fingers, he doesn’t want them. He wants to be filled and ruined. Fucked beyond repair until his brain only remembers the hum of his orgasm. 

“Patience baby.” Doyoung soothes over his skin.

“I’ve been patient _enough_.” For someone so powerful yuta was reduced to a spoilt brat.

He feels his fingers retract from his ass, drawing and unsatisfied groan contradictory to his defiance. He expects more teasing and begging but he’s met with the blunt head of Doyoung’s cock slowly easing into him.

“Oh fuck... _fuck_, yeah.” He’s gripping the sheets with lust and need. Doyoung breathes and takes in the moment.

It’s different. The way Yuta clenches around him, handing coming up his chest and hovering over his mouth. Every pull and push of his hips gets him a gentle moan. It’s almost unbearably tight, he feels choked but it’s so good. Warm and wet, slippery and silky.

He learned to _read_ Yuta, divide him from the many females he’s fucked and left before the sun came up. When he pushed up, Yuta got louder, arching up and trying to push away from the added pressure. If he fucked straight into him he cried out in bliss, and tried to move way from the pleasure. 

His cock is painfully hard and dripping with so much need. Begging for attention, begging to be touched.

“Doyoungie...” He’s pushes at his chest and trying to slide up the bed. Doyoung follows and he moves again, avoiding his cock. Doyoung is thrusting into him so fast, hitting his prostate with each hit hard. His hands keep him in place for each thrust to connect perfectly and sinfully.“ I don’t want to cum yet-“ his breath hitches in his throat, arms locking around his shoulders as Doyoung yanks him back and lifts his hips.

He’s thrusting harder with each moan he gives. He wants yuta to feel him, feel him hours after this. Even days. Wants him to remember how hard he fucked him with an ache of pleasure and pain that courses up his legs.

“Doyoung!” His name never sounded so good. It’s a mantra of please and yes. Japanese and Korean both dripping from his lips in pleasure.

Doyoung doesn’t stop, doesn’t break his pace. Yuta seemed to forget Doyoung isn’t a virgin. Experienced with endless stamina to drive yuta crazy. He growls in his ear, sending a spike of pleasure up his legs.

“I’m, _please_... fuck-“ he’s cut off with the heat wave erupting in his stomach. He screams, disturbing passengers on the same hall as him as he comes in strong ropes that fall against his stomach. It’s hot and almost feels too heavy against his chest.

He’s lost himself now, chasing his own orgasm with excitement. The room is filled with skin hitting skin, wet lube and needy grunts that rise into high pitched moans. He doesn’t hold back his beautiful sounds. Yuta clenches around him for added affect. He sees the control forming in his eyes.

He feels yuta shift as if he’s going to flip them over. Doyoung hikes his legs up, his hands pressing on the back of his knees. He’s not thrusting against anything in particular just to ease away the overstimulation while still fucking his hard.

Yuta gives up and lets him keep the dominance he loves so much.

“Cum in me.” He says. It’s an invitation he can’t refuse. Eyes lidded and tired but still full of pleasure and satisfaction. It isn’t long before the sight of Yuta alone brings him to his cliff.

Yuta gasps at the warmth that fills him, moans at the amount and squirms as it drips out around Doyoung’s cock.Doyoung is still thrusting forward, and it satisfies Yuta. He relaxes in the bed, completely limp and tired. He’s sweaty and worn out.

Doyoung leans forward and licks up a line of Yuta’s cum, meeting his lips and dipping his tongue into his mouth. Yuta moans against him. It’s filthy.

“Get off,” yuta whines,” you’re heavy.” Doyoung let’s out a breathy laugh as he slowly pulls out and rolls off of him.

It’s silent.

“What made you come back?” Yuta presses his body against his just to be close, he feels Doyoung’s fingers play in his hair. He sighs at the gentle feeling. The bed shifts as Doyoung turns to face Yuta, silently slotting their lips together. He gently strokes a cool hand up the curve of his back.

“I have to live _my own life_ someday, right?”


End file.
